Denmark in the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest
Denmark had participated in the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 10 times since its debut in 2010, although it had only been in 10 finals due to 2010's disqualification. History 2010 2010 was the year of Denmark's first participation. However, the only thing known about their participation for 2010 was that Denmark was disqualified during the grand final. 2011, 2012, and 2013 From 2011 to 2013, Denmark was absent from the contest; with no one choosing Denmark as their country to participate as. 2014 and Xmas 2014 In 2014, Denmark returned with its artist being Captain Denmark with the song "Denmark Is The Best". However, they came in last place (18th) with 16 points. They didn't return for Christmasvision 2014. 2015 and Xmas 2015 2015 gave Denmark its best result yet (until Xmas 2016). They returned once again with Josiah Stuart (Josiah.) choosing to participate as himself with the song "Nothing Will Bring Us Down". They came in 10th place with 114 points. Then, after the results were fully revealed; Josiah had then revealed that he and Denmark would be participating in Christmasvision 2015. He had originally planned to have the first edition of the TiBB Dansk Melodi Grand Prix in November 2015, but he then pushed it back to 2016; then confirming his participation in TiBB Eurovision 2016. 2016 to 2018 After confirming his participation in the 2016 contest, Josiah had announced that Denmark would end the internal selection system it has had since 2010; and replace it with the TiBB Dansk Melodi Grand Prix in April and May 2017. On 2 May 2016, Josiah revealed his song; "Too Hard to Care" as his song for the 2016 contest. On 5 June 2016, Josiah announced that he would take a break from participating in Christmasvision 2016 for an unknown reason to be revealed; but that would turn out to be false, as due to the new "10 Judges rule"; Josiah would participate again with the song "Flight", and he gave Denmark its best placing yet with 8th place and 141 points. In February 2017, Josiah announced that TiBB Dansk Melodi Grand Prix would never happen; as the internal selection has given Denmark good songs with good placings. Also (in addition to confirming his participation), Josiah's song for the 2017 contest was revealed. The song, titled "Ego"; is a darker song for Josiah, it is his first song using a professional-grade microphone; and it is his first song partially sung in French. A few weeks after the 2017 contest, Josiah announced that due to co-hosting TiBB Christmasvision 2017; Denmark will be withdrawing from the contest. However, just months before the contest; Josiah announced that he will be participating as well as co-hosting. In 2018 (in addition to participating), Josiah will become the executive supervisor and sole executive producer of TiBB Eurovision and Christmasvision; as Shaun decided to give him the hosting duties properly. Xmas 2018 to 2019 The title for Josiah's Xmasvision 2018 song was revealed on the morning of 27 May 2018. The song was recorded and released in October 2018 a few days after the thread for the contest was posted. It was then revealed that the first edition of TiBB Dansk Melodi Grand Prix (choosing the representative for the 2019 contest) would happen on 10 October 2018. It was then revealed that Neah Loren and her song "Silent Fire" would be Josiah's first successors as the Danish representative at TiBB Eurovision. However, due to consequences and a dwindling forum population beyond Josiah's control, TiBB Eurovision 2019 was the final contest; and Denmark was the winner by default. Contestants ;Table key * The song also contains a spoken line of French at the beginning of the song.